


Still Cold?

by NyxDeLaNuit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Only One Bed, Pining, Suga is a lil shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxDeLaNuit/pseuds/NyxDeLaNuit
Summary: Suga had conned you into sharing a room with your long-time crush, Tsukishima. You were going to kill him.crossposted from my tumblr
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 263





	Still Cold?

You should never have trusted Suga to book the rooms for your annual retreat. It had been important to him and Daichi that the Karasuno VBC reunite at least once a year, and now you were on your fifth trip since graduating. You usually enjoyed these little vacations, but Suga was definitely trying to ruin this one.

“I’m sorry, I thought I booked enough rooms for all of us. This is the only room with an open spot, Tsukishima is the only one in this room.” He gave you a gentle smile, surely covering up the smirk he wanted to show. He had been restlessly playing matchmaker ever since you confessed your little crush on Tsukki two years ago, but he had never gone this far. You swiped the keycard dangling from his fingers, watching Tsukki regard his with a raised eyebrow.

“I already had Hinata and Kageyama take everything up to your room, so don’t worry about it for now. Let’s just enjoy the rest of the day!” He quickly ushered you and Tsukishima off to the rest of the waiting group.

You let it go in favor of catching up with the people you rarely got to see over a ridiculous amount of food. It was nostalgic, watching the boys bicker and laugh while you snuck pieces of food off their plates. Suga had planned the whole trip, down to the minute for everyone, and all you could think of by the end of the day was crawling into your bed and sleeping till Noya was inevitably sent to wake you up.

The large elevators fit about half of your group at a time, but you were still uncomfortably squished against Tsukishima as Hinata wormed his way in, still unwilling to let Kageyama to beat him in anything, even if it was just to their rooms. The numbers climbed as the elevator rose, and more of your friends cleared out with each stop. You were finally allowed some breathing room after the first wave, but your nervousness escalated until it was only you, Tsukki, Suga, and Daichi left. Suga pushed Daichi out of the opening doors with a wink.

“Have fun, you two.” He cooed as the doors shut. The tension was palpable, only cut by the tinny monotony of the elevator music. You wished you had something to fiddle with, to distract yourself from the awkwardness brewing. Tsukishima stood motionless beside you, his frame in the mirrored doors regal and unfazed by the tension you felt.

The numbers continued their climb, the dull ding signaling your stop thrumming in your ears. You were easily a handful of floors higher than the rest of your friends, and you once again cursed Suga for his mischievous planning. You had been so preoccupied by his closeness, that you didn’t even register the plaque underneath, reading ‘Honeymoon Suite.’

Tsukki scanned the keycard quickly, leaving you quickly trailing behind him before the door slammed in your face. At first, you were taken aback by the ostentatiousness of the room. Everything looked so luxurious and decadent, there was even a hot tub placed into the floor of the room overlooking a massive window. How you’d survive the weekend with Tsukki in a room like this, you didn’t know.

Tsukki clearing his throat brought your attention to the door to the bedroom, sneaking a peek under his arm, you noticed what had caught his attention. One bed. Only one bed. You desperately looked around for a solution, but all of the seating in this suite was made for two, definitely not big enough for either of you to curl up on for the next few nights.

Fatigue wore on you, and all you wanted to do was throw yourself into the plush bed and sleep the rest of the day away.

“Damn Suga,” you pouted, turning to find the phone, “I’ll call the front desk and ask for more pillows and blankets. A few nights on the floor won’t kill me.” You whined before Tsukki caught your arm.

“It’s only a bed. It’s not like you haven’t slept next to me before. If I remember correctly, you’ve fallen asleep on my many times on the bus back home from games. And when I was talked into playing that card game until three in the morning with you and Yamaguchi. You stole my futon that night.” He spoke with a smirk in his voice, but didn’t turn to meet your eyes. “We can sleep on separate sides, the bed is big enough for that.” You nodded, not confident enough to keep the stutter from your voice.

Tsukki let you change and crawl into bed first, and you never felt more ungraceful as you watched Tsukki slide into the sheets, so smooth compared to your earlier flailing. Tsukki had been right; there was more than enough room for the two of you to sleep with space in between you.

The lights went out, and your previous sleepiness was forgotten in favor of your heart hammering in your chest. He was so close, all you’d need to do was roll over, and you’d be touching him. The thought mixed with the chill of the AC made you shiver.

“You cold?” Tsukishima’s voice was quiet and monotonous.

“A little, sorry.” You whispered, trying to not bother your bedmate. The sheets rustled, and you figured Tsukki would try to give you more of the blanket or something similar, but instead, you felt his arm circle your waist. He pulled you softly to his body, his lanky limbs easily conforming to the bend of your knees. His breath came soft along your shoulders as you drank up his heat and closeness.

“Better?” You could feel the words upon your skin, and you nodded, worried that speaking would break whatever had come over him, especially after you considered telling him that the thermostat on the wall could have easily solved your problem. Tsukki hums behind you, pulling you deeper into his embrace. Snuggling? Tsukishima would never… snuggle… would he?

You closed your eyes and tried to relax. You needed to sleep, or at least calm down enough to remember every bit of contact Tsukki allowed you. Just as your eyes were beginning to droop, you felt something brush against your shoulder. You wanted to believe it was something, but your nerves still fought you. Brushing it off, you tried again to close your eyes and let sleep take you.

There it was again. You turned in Tsukki’s hold, meeting his calculating eyes in the dark. His arm was still draped over your waist, but it was a bit uncomfortable trying to fit your body around his bent legs. Unlike you, Tsukishima seemed wide awake, peering at your curiously. You felt like one of his opponents then, someone he was trying to stay one step ahead of, trying to calculate their every move. How they never froze under Tsukki’s stare was a mystery to you.

You were so lost in his gaze you didn’t realize his subtle movement until the comfort sank into your bones. He drew one of your legs between his, the other thrown over top so that your legs were tangled. You were close enough now that you could feel his breath on your lips, but his eyes stayed on yours, gauging your reaction.

“Are you still cold?” The heat of his words on your face sent a shiver down your spine.

“No.” He smirked at your whispered admission, and you wondered if you should have tried to save face and lie. Before you could backtrack, Tsukki caught your lips with his own. It wasn’t as rough or demanding as you had always thought, Tsukki clearly gave you a way out, room to wiggle out of his grasp. You wouldn’t dare pull away now, instead chasing his lips as he chuckled.


End file.
